Holding Onto Hope
by ZetaAdele
Summary: Holding onto what hope we have left. Claire gets a call from her brother after the events of RE 5 how does she react? and why does it make her lose hope? Oneshot! and Sorry for the bad summary - -


Authors Notes

Everyone I'm Back with my second story! Hopefully I improved this time! Anyways Special Thanks to : Fetish McFetishpants, grissrox and silver-fox89 Thx for all the support guys you're awsome! Now Onto the Story!

________________________________________________________________________________

The phone rang form across the apartment.

Claire looked up from her work and walked over to the phone answering it.

"Hello? Oh hey Chris" Claire greeted

"Hi sis, how are you?"

"I'm good I'm just working on some papers for the WHO"

"Terrasave work again?" Chris questioned.

"Yep, How about you how is your work going?"

"Well that's why I called, but you won't believe it though" Chris told her mockingly.

"What is it?"

"It Wesker he's finally dead! He's as good as gone, forever and thank god!"

Claire suddenly became silent.

"Claire you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" The lack of enthusiasm was evident in her voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... it's just y'know hard to fully take in. I mean it's finally over after all this time"

"I know what you mean I can hardly believe it myself"

Claire forced a laugh.

"Ya agreed! Well I got to get back to work these documents aren't just going to finish themselves you know!" She said forcing out more fake enthusiasm.

"Ok...well bye Claire, take care ok?"

"Yeah Bye Chris!" She said with fictitious pleasure.

She walked back over to her desk and slumped down into her chair 'finally over, huh? I should be happy but...' she thought reaching her hand up into thin air"Steve..." she breathed, now that Wesker was gone she knew that there was no hope of Steve ever coming back to life and the thought frightened her. She had always clung onto the hope that he might come back someday but suddenly her hopes had been crushed.

"What should I do know?" She asked unsure if he was never going to come back to life what point was there to living? Without him it was all meaningless "I should just end it all now." she told herself and slowly she reached for her pocket knife of off the desk placing it directly over her heart. Her sweaty hands shaking she began to lunge the knife directly at her heart when suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and a voice from behind her "Don't..." the voice said pleadingly.

Immediately she dropped the knife, it made a loud clanking noise as it fell to the ground.

"Steve?!"She gasped and turned around abruptly only to find herself facing the man whom she had so desperately begged to be by her side once more.

"How did..?" she began but was stopped by a pair of soft lips meeting with her own. The kiss was sweet and tender as she had only imagined it would be. They broke apart from the kiss gazing into each other's eyes sincerely happy to see one another again. Steve smiled before answering her question.

"Wesker brought me back to life and then removed the T-Veronica virus; although he branded me a failure as I remained human. But he decided to keep me alive and use me as a way to blackmail you if he ever needed you to get at Chris. But fortunately for us he never got that chance and after he died I managed to escape the facility then found my way here."

"Steve....I...I'm just so glad you're alive! I felt so lost without you and I...." she took a deep breath, "I never got to give you my reply Steve: I love you too and I always will"

"You _what_?" Steve asked completely stunned.

"You heard me silly; I love you Steve Burnside!" Claire exclaimed.

"Claire... I told myself that if I ever escaped I would ask you this: Claire Redfield will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" She said embracing him tightly "You don't know how long I wished for you to say those words!"

"Now the only thing left to do is to get permission from your brother!" Steve said nervously.

"Yeah, _if_ we can figure out a way to explain all this to him, but if we manage to do that I'm sure he'll say yes and if he doesn't I'll just knock some sense into him!"

At this they both broke into laughter.

________

"Steve?"

"Yes Claire?"

"You won't leave me again will you?"

"No never I promise."

A smile spread across Claire's face "and I'll make sure of that!" she said kissing him on the bridge of his nose.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Note 2

So How was it? Better?

Gosh I suck at romance sorry guys x

and Hopefully I didn't make any errors I haven't Played RE 5 yet (Don't shoot meeee!)

Hmm should I make a sequal with Chris' reaction and the wedding? *Gets slapped*

Anyways Hope you enjoyed! Byeeeee For Now!


End file.
